Tough Love
by HinaChanMikkiChan
Summary: A love between two members of the host club.
1. Chapter 1

OHSHC Yaoi.  
>Kyouya Ootori, Seme<br>Tamaki Suoh, Uke

Some people say that love is a beautiful thing. However, some people when it comes to love between the same sex they detest it. Say it should be forbidden and wrong. However that wont stop the people whom are in love. Love is a wonderful thing no matter whom you may like. So lets begin on a beautiful spring day.

It was just the start of Spring. Where new love blooms, with the beautiful Sakura petals falling gracefully to the ground. A sweet smell of the Sakura blossoms drifted through the air consuming the delicate senses of everyone around. The most Sakura trees lined the perfectly tamed gardens of a private school, called Ouran Academy.

Here in this priceless Academy for the rich and beautiful lay a group of charmingly, handsome men that formed a club called a Host Club. In this Host Club the young, handsome men entertained young ladys. There was originally only 6 within this Host Club however now there was a 7th. But this one had a secret that was kept from all the school beside of those of the Host Club.

The King of the Host Club is, Tamaki Souh. The Vice President is, Kyouya Ootori. The others of the Host Club are, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, The twins Hikaru and Kaoru. And also Haruhi Fujioka. The hidden princess of the Host Club. Together they make the Ouran Academys Host Club, for the purpose to entertain young ladys whom also have way to much time on their hands.

However, behind closed curtains there was more going on beyond what the eye could see. Behind closed doors there was a love, such an intense and passionate love that has not been spoken of as of yet. One felt this delightful passion, yet was unable to voice it as for the person they loved, was in love with someone else. As it would seem. So this person, dealt with this love secretly dreaming of the day they would be able to voice it. This is the secret love story of the two within theOuran High School Host Club.

With the gentle Sakura petals floating down towards the solid ground, a dark haired beauty strolled along the hardened concrete towards the tall, looming buildings that made up the Ouran Private Academy. His hard, lean body moved gracefully through the many fangirls and some fanguys that were in his path. However every now and then he would look to one of the fangirls and give a glance of interest that would send the young lady fainting into her friends arms.

The popular dark haired male continued to move gracefully until his stride was disturbed by another male. The King of the Host Club, Tamaki Souh suddenly appeared out of no where and jumped infront of th dark haired male.  
>"Kyooouyaaa! Where have you been? The clubs been waiting for you!"<br>The blonde haired male, Tamaki, spoke in a loud tone as Kyouya let out a sutle sigh and pushed his glasses back up the rim of his nose.

"Tamaki, I had important buisness to take care of before I arrived at the school"  
>A rather stotic look remained on the dark haired males face, however the blonde haired male took this statement the wrong way and a grin soon spread over his lips.<br>"Ohh... meeting with your girlfriend again? Oh wait...you dont have one do you"  
>Tamaki allowed a snicker to pass his lips as a rather irritated look came to Kyouyas pale features before he would of turned his head to Tamaki.<p>

"As I hear your still trying to impress Haruhi.."  
>Kyouya walked past the blonde haired male as he had rather important buisness to do for the Host Club. Tamaki chucked a small tantram infront of people, before he became a refined gentleman once more. However in Kyouyas mind a plan began to thrive as he decided to prove to Tamaki that he wasnt in the position to judge others.<p>

Later on in the day as the Hist Clubs normal activites continued, the dark haired male, Kyouya, walked through the Host Club Room checking to make sure that all the hosts were doing their job in entertaining their lovely guests. Looking over to the King of the Host Club, Kyouya watched him work the young ladys and soon turned to the side as he scribbled something down on his clip board.

"Tamaki... may I speak with you for a moment?"  
>Kyouya spoke calmly and clearly, having his back turned from him anyway and yet Tamaki would of heard him. Tamaki lifted his head up in curiosity and soon came to his feet, excusing himself from his quest he headed over to Kyouya.<br>"What is it Kyouya?"  
>Tamaki had curiosity in his voice, even though Kyouya said nothing and only just headed to an extension room to the one they were in once they were in it, Kyouya closed the door and placed his clipboard down.<p>

"Tamaki.. You asked if I had a girlfriend.. I dont.. I have something better."  
>Turning to the blonde haired male, Kyouya placed his hand against the wall with a thud, pinning the blonde haired male to the wall beside the door, a smirk to the dark haired males lips.<br>"Ive seen the look you give me Tamaki... Dont deny it I know youve been watching me"

Having been surprised from the beginning, Tamakis eyes widened as they stared at Kyouya wondering as to why he was saying such things, how had he been looking at him? All this confused the blondes small brain and made him fizzle out before cracking.  
>"What are you talking about Kyouya? Have you gone mental?"<br>The blonde shouted which only cause Kyouyas hand to clasp around the blondes sutle lips.

"Hush now King, Everything will become clear to you soon."  
>Speaking in a rather husky tone the dark haired male leaned close to the blonde, removing his hand so that the path of their lips would not be blocked. But what they both noticed as their bodys drew closer was that their hearts were pounding, their bodys were reacting to each other automaticly. The blonde prince felt his breath become raspy as the proximity of their lips lessened.<p>

The darked haired male felt this and soon their lips collided, intense and sudden passion filled blondes body slightly jumped at the kiss but soon Tamakis arms wrapped around the others neck holding him close as the kiss became more intense and hot. Kyouya wrapped his arms around Tamakis hips the kiss intensified before Kyouya tilted his head and pulled back and let out a soft gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thoughts, many images and many ideas flashed through the dark haired Kyouyas mind. They were all of how he wanted to see the blonde male that was currently standing infront of him on his back or any other places. However the more their eyes stared at each other the more Kyouya wished his true feelings would come through.

Tamakis eyes were wide, full of shock and sudden realisation. Their hearts were pounding in time but soon the blonde haired boy pushed the other away. The king placed a finger to his lips, staring down as he loved the feeling of the others lips on his own however, they were two guys.

The dark haired male placed a hand to the others cheek about to say something till the two twin devils burst through the door yelling about a new transfer student. Pulling his hand back, Kyouya pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose while letting out a slightly irritated sigh as he hadnt wished to be disturbed but such ruckus.

However before Kyouya could speak a private word to the King, he'd already left wishing to greet this new arrival. Standing there in complete silence, Kyoya looked to the window and let out a sigh.  
>"Why must he deny such feelings? Can he not accept me?"<br>Kyouyas tone was wearied and sadened.

The blonde King had muddled thoughts about Kyouya, oh how he loved their chests pressing close but with them being friends for such a long time, Tamaki was torn between his love for their friendship and his love for Kyouyas. Knowing he would have to pick Tamaki turned toward the window. His thoughts trailing back to when they had first met.

_~Flashback~_

_"Kyouyaaa! Come with me to Kyoto!"  
>A bouncing younger blonde haired male glomped the dark stubborn and brooding Kyouya. With a grumble of irritance, Kyouyas eye twitched as he turned to the hyper blonde.<br>"No! I will not go to Kyoto with you!"_

_"Baw why not Kyo-chan?"  
>Grinning from ear to ear, Tamaki refused to take no as an answer. Knowing very well that Kyouya was stubborn. However Kyouya only thought of him as irritating and ignorant.<br>"Don't call me Kyo-chan and im not going because your careless!"_

_Though knowing that Tamaki was interested in Japan he still refused to take him anyway 5 times in a row. Pushing the blonde off of him Kyouya began to walk off. However in the pit of his stomach he knew something was wrong. Glancing back at the blonde, Kyouya almsot dropped his bag as he saw that the blonde was holding into his wrist._

_"K-Kyo-chan.."  
>Having teary eyes, Tamaki stared up at the other, slightly shocked that he had pushed him that roughly. Kyouya soon walked over and knelt beside him and looked to his wrist. Feeling back Kyouya kissed it softly while the wind blew soft cherry blossoms toward them. In that moment Kyouyas feelings began to change as he looked at the blue eyed boy.<em>

_~End Flashback~_

Lowering his head, the blonde Kings mind was still jumbled with many thoughts. However being pulled from his thoughts as a lady guest of his asked what the matter was, his charming attitude came back as he said; 'Nothing but missing your closeness Princess' The lady blushed and giggled. Though now that he said those words, his heart throbed for the dark haired male.

Having been standing not far from the King, Kyouya was writing on his clip board, feeling a pang of jealousy as he heard that line. Hed head it so many times and yet this time it really bugged him. Pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose, Kyouya walked to the blonde King.  
>"Tamaki.. May I come visit you this evening? I wish to discuss something with you"<p>

As usual, Kyouya kept his stoic expression and seemed calm when inside he was seethin. Tamaki stared at the others lips before snapping out of it and nodding his head as he turned back to attend to his guest. Kyouya felt such a longing for the other and wanted to get things sorted out before the beginning of spring ball that was coming soon.

Later that evening, Kyouya rocked up at Tamakis doorstep. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a loose red shirt with matching red sneakers, Kyouya had the jitters as he knocked on the door. He wanted to confess his feelings even if he was rejected. However as Tamaki opened the door in nothing but a loose robe, red flashed against Kyouyas face as he held the urge back to comment.

Tamaki looked at the other and soon allowed him in. They headed up to Tamakis room so that they coudl speak in private but also so that he could dress and not freeze. Watching him almost intently Kyouya lowered his head with a sigh.  
>"Tamaki.. I wanted to speak to you about earlier today"<p>

However before he could of said anything else, Tamaki turned to him and looked at him with a rather confused expression. His tone was also a little shaky.  
>"Kyouya... ealier today... never happened"<br>Tamaki had a slightly serious face but deep down he was in pain, knowing that their fathers would beat them if they even knew about these feelings.

But once Kyouya heard those words it was like a arrow went straight through his heart. The dark eyes of the male widened before he would of smirked and came to his feet and walked toward him, pinning his smaller frame against the wardrobe behind him as he had a rather lustful and interested gaze as he spoke in a deep tone.  
>"Oh.. so you didnt like the feel of my chest, my lips and my hands against you huh... I know you remember it, its all you think about"<p>

"N-No! Stop this Kyouya!"  
>Trying to move his body from Kyouyas, it was useless as it only made them closer. Tamaki stared at the other his pale cheeks a soft red as he turned his head away. Hot breaths covered Tamakis neck as Kyouyas lips trailed kisses up and down that soft and sensitive skin. Tamaki moved his body a little but froze the instant he felt Kyouyas knee between his legs. Kyouya then whispered into the others ear.<br>"Tamaki... I love you... say you love me too"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry I hadnt updated in a while xD<br>Hetic times with cosplay and school starting up again lol.  
>but heres the second chapter I hope you enjoy it. Some drama because I love drama ^_^<br>Review and enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

OHAYO MINNA! IM BACK!  
>Well for now anyway xD<br>I know its been so long since ive updated anything on here! But heres the 3rd chapter of the TamakixKyouyaness youve all waited for! Please enjoy it!  
>I'll update as soon as I can!<p>

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so suddenly. Everything changed in an instant. Who know that those simple words would cause someone to become numb and dumbstruck? Well it happened to the poor blond King of the Ouran Host Club.<p>

Kyouyas worried gaze flittered the blonde's vision, noticing that he was no laying upon his bed, Tamaki tried his best to sit up but was kept down. Hearing those words in his head still, Tamaki didn't believe that he had fainted at the mention of them. His heart throbbed in his chest as he thought it was a dream still. But feeling Kyouyas strong arms around him made him realize that it wasn't.

"Tamaki... are you alright? I was so worried"  
>Kyouyas eyes face and body was full of worry. He never thought that he confessing his love would make the other faint like that. But know seeing that he was awake he was glad that nothing else was wrong. However feeling such quilt Kyouya sighed and soon smirked as he pressed his lips delicately to the prince's forehead.<p>

The blue eyes of the other delicately widened and his cheeks reddened. However knowing that Kyouyas kiss was gently and caring made a shy smile come to the others lips and yet he still had doubts about his own feelings. Lowering his eyes, Tamaki knew that rejected the other was out of the question, but he wasn't sure of his feelings.

"Kyouya I-"  
>Not being able to finish as the dark haired males lips collided with his, Tamaki's eyes widened, soon going to pull away the other did it for him. Having a sad happiness in those dark eyes, Kyouya looked at Tamaki and ran his hand through the blonde hair gently before he spoke.<br>"It's alright... I will give you time to think even if it takes years..."

Saying that, Kyouya came to his feet and headed towards the blondes door and glanced back at him giving him a rare smile. Tamaki stared at him, quilt and regret building up in the pit of his stomach as he lowered his eyes. Not able to face him at the moment Tamaki simply curled over to his side, hugging his pillow as silent tears pooled down his cheeks.

Outside, Kyouya glanced up at the blonde prince's window before entering his limo. Knowing that things would be a little awkward between them, Kyouya would keep his act up till Tamaki was ready to face him again. Smiling as he still felt their lips touching, Kyouya soon told the drive to move and head back to his mansion.

A few days passed since that incident and the first spring ball was fast approaching. As usual the Host Club was behind all the preparations for the wonderful ball that was to be held. However every time the blonde and the dark haired male were alone together their urges almost got the better of them. This happened a few times until once day Tamaki stepped up, even if he was still confused about his feelings.

Knowing that it was only himself and Kyouya within the room, Tamaki walked up to the dark haired male. Wanting to say something, but nothing came to mind, instead his arms immediately wrapped around the others neck and their lips connected in a sudden heat and passion. Even Kyouya was surprised, but soon the clipboard was placed onto the table he was near and things got more heated.

Kyouya grabbed the others hips their lips smacking and moving together as he stumbled Tamaki over to a wall. Trailing the tip of his tongue against Tamaki's lower lip, Kyouya felt Tamaki grant him entrance into his mouth allowing Kyouyas awaiting tongue to slip in and grind against the others hot mouth. Tasting and feeling every surface he good. Soon the toing wrestle came and of course Kyouya won.

Tamaki was so dazed and so confused, he loved this, it was hot, passionate and intense, something he had wanted all his life and yet his feelings were still conflicted. Though at that moment he couldn't stop things from progressing, he knew that his body showed he wanted it bad and he would never get away with saying he was faking it. Kyouya knew him to well to even think that he would lie about something like this.

The heat increased as more of their lips clashed and mixed together. Kyouyas hot tongue danced across Tamaki's allowing a small mewl of pleasure to come from the throat of the blonde. Tamaki raised his hand, trailing it down the others arm allowing him to move his hand to his hip. After that Kyouya allowed his hand so slide down lifted the others leg to wrap around his hip and beginning to press their heated lower regions together.

But soon he pulled back slightly, yet keeping close, Kyouya stared at him a tint of red to his cheeks as the red really stood out on the blondes cheeks. Kyouya stared at him and licked his lips as he lowered his eyes with a small smirk.  
>"Tamaki... I know you don't know your feelings at the moment... But I don't want to take advantage of you until you know for sure"<p>

Allowing his leg to be dropped back down gently, Tamaki stared at the dark haired male that always seemed to make his heart throb. Though knowing that Kyouya was right, Tamaki lowered his head and nodded slightly. But a small smile came to his lips; this is why he liked Kyouya. Thinking that only made the blondes cheeks redden some more before he would have taken a seat upon one of the couches. Glancing to the dark haired teen Tamaki had a feeling that he would learn his true feelings at the ball.

As the days droned on, the young blonde's heart would always skip a beat at the sight of the taller dark haired prince. Tamaki was never good with feelings as you may have guessed by his childish emotions. He didn't want to admit them because he was just shy. And yet Kyouya had come up to him and admitted his feelings right off the bat like it was an everyday thing. Tamaki felt kind of threated by such confidence. He was the King of this Host Club and he would start acting more like one.

"Alright! Everyone! Gather around! Tomorrow right is the Spring Ball! We have to make this a more spectacular event than any other before! Do your best!"  
>Tamaki called out to his fellow Host Club hosts. He had more confidence within himself. And by the night of the ball he would certainly confess his feelings, his deep honest feelings to the dark haired, stoic male Kyouya Ootori. As the day was approaching, Tamaki was thinking of what he would say to the male, the one who seemed to be in slight pain every time they looked at each other. Taking his time in his thinking to the others confession as it was obviously giving doubts to the dark, stoic male. Tamaki's thoughts were right. The more that Tamaki took time to think about such a serious thing, the less of Kyouyas heart and hopes faded away. Though he tried his best to hide it from others and keep it off his face, it was getting harder and harder the more he looked at Tamaki. With his bright sea blue eyes, golden soft locks and beautiful physique, even the male's attitude attracts Kyouya like a bee to honey. He wanted the blonde prince for himself and he wanted him that instant. But allowing the male to think over his feelings was the best thing to do right now. He didn't want to force him and soon find out it also ruined their close friendship.<p>

The night of the ball closed in on them almost too quickly. Tamaki's heart, thoughts and adrenaline raced like there was no tomorrow. Tonight he would confess his true feelings to the dark haired stoic male and hope for the best. He hoped, no wished that the other would react in a good way and not a bad one. He... he wanted the male to be happy no matter what was to happen. Standing within the change rooms on his own, Tamaki looked at himself within the mirror, fixing his bow tie as he thought of how he would tell the male. As his mind raced, Kyouya walked in silently, forgetting something, however seeing Tamaki within the change room, staring to what seemed like air, Kyouya wondered if the other was alright.

"Tamaki? Are you alright?"  
>The dark haired prince said, snapping Tamaki out of his phase and making him jump. Seeing the male only added adrenaline to the blondes system. Stuttering at first, Tamaki tried to speak the words from his heart but all that came out was;<br>"I... I… aojdposlkiadsjcsjgisogjt"  
>A jumble of words and letters that made no sense to the male. A frown covered Kyouyas beautiful features at the males stuttering and unprocessed words. Sighing gently Kyouya placed a hand within his pant pockets and pushed up his glasses.<br>"Tamaki... calm down and think before you speak... you're the King for heaven's sake"  
>Hearing that, Tamaki instantly looked up, his heart pounding, his face flushed and his body moving on its own.<br>Kyouya had no chance to react, to move, speak or even think! The blonde had lunged his body at Kyouyas and in that instant their lips had locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Surprise and shock covered Kyouyas features he had had not expected the blonde to suddenly react this way. Kyouya pulled him back, a serious look to his features as he looked down at the blonde who seemed on the brink of tears. Hesitating, Kyouya lowered his arms from the male and looked away with a slight tsk.  
>"Tamaki...don't... just don't use my feelings like that"<br>Hearing those words instantly stung at Tamaki's heart strings. His face became that of shock and complete hurt. He hesitated and soon grabbed onto the others arm as he tried to turn away. Stuttering and muttering, Tamaki hid his features in shadows.  
>"I... Im not lying... I… I love you Kyouya!"<br>Those words left Tamaki's lips in almost a yell. It froze Kyouyas body, made his heart race and his cheeks to turn slightly red. Slowly turning to the blonde, Kyouya saw the look on his face.

Tamaki's cheeks were red, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was obviously true to his feelings. Kyouya stared, unable to move, to look away or speak! In Tamaki's eyes, he began to worry, thinking he had done something wrong to upset the male. Lowered his head, Tamaki turned and soon began to run away from the other, not sure if he should stay or not. However, before he could get far he was grabbed and pulled back. Feeling like he was falling, Tamaki tried to put his arms out to stop himself, however all he felt behind him was a strong muscular chest. Gasping slightly, Tamaki looked up to his dark haired prince.  
>"Baka... I love you!"<br>Kyouya announced as he soon turned the male around. He pushed the other up against the wall, pinning him there as he had a rather blank expression. But soon, he leaned down, locking their lips into a heated kiss. Tamaki couldn't speak, couldn't think. All he could do was bask in the male's heated body, his full lips, and his husky and delicious scent.

Kyouya soon placed his arms around the other, lifting him up against the wall, grabbing onto one of his thighs. He pulled back, smirking at the male and soon whispered into his ear a rather devious and hot plan which made both of them blush like no tomorrow.  
>"K-Kyouya! W-We can't do that now!" Tamaki exclaimed as he turned his head away however he was forced to look at the male again.<br>"Oh Tamaki... you will be taken by me… fully by the end of the night. Whether it is here… or later… you will be mine!"  
>Hearing such a bold and strong exclamation, Tamaki stared, heart racing. Smiling he let out a small grunt and nod, their lips locked once more, only more hot, passionate and needy.<br>"Kyouya… take all my troubles away this night… make me yours!"  
>Hearing that, Kyouya smirked and soon removed the males tie and whispered.<br>"As you command... King"

Heat flourished between both of the males bodies. Their lips were locked into a deep erotic kiss, tongues and teeth clashed as it became a battle for dominance. However, Tamaki gave in, willing to be taken and dominated by the dark haired Kyouya. A rush of need overcame Tamaki and he pressed himself into the male, holding him close as he began to undo at Kyouyas shirt.

"Kyouya… I. I want to be yours"  
>Tamaki admitted in a defeated uke voice. A smirk came to Kyouyas lips as he ran his hand down to the blonde's hips and pulled their hips together. Kyouya smirked and softly suckled at the Kings neck with a sly grin to his lips.<br>"Oh you will be mine… soon enough"  
>After those words he took ahold of the king and pushed him into the changing cubicle and drew the curtain, so they could have some more… privacy for what they wanted to do next.<p>

* * *

><p>Dont forget to review and favourite my lovelies! I'll be updating as much as I can now im on holidays ^^<p> 


End file.
